


Meet Me In The Red Room

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm asks Trip to meet him somewhere special. Spoilers, 2.09 "Singularity." (03/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is not me. i DO NOT write T/R. hell i don't normally even READ T/R. but i got attacked by a very horny and vicious plot bunny, it held my Malcolm AF hostage. so i had to write it.

Beta by Kez.  


* * *

Malcolm swayed slightly nestled in between all the cushions that surrounded him on the floor. He looked around the room at the happily chatting crew and decided this was definitely one of their better first contacts, a waitress came over and toped up the glass hanging loosely in his hand, with whatever the local version of wine was.

A couple of day's shore leave at this space station had been one of T'pol's best idea's yet, she'd noticed the crew becoming more unsettled as a proper break had been vacant for the past couple of months. When they'd met the Lamolens and been invited back to their space station in this system she'd suggested a break for the crew where they could take use of the recreational facilities.

All the senior staff were gathered together in the main relaxation area in one of the main wings of the station, it was a large room with a soft carpeted floor, large soft scatter cushions and a view through large open windows that over looked the sports arena's and park area. Malcolm was still amazed by the many different variations of plants that they'd grown successfully on the station, having walked through one of the parks with Trip earlier that day.

He looked across the large room and saw his lover in animated conversation with the Captain, his hair still wet from the swimming of the pair's earlier water polo game.

Malcolm scoffed...yeah they even had a pool at this place!

Trip lifted his hand and ran it through his hair ruffling it slightly, spiking it just a little. A spark of lust ran through Malcolm heating his blood and curling up low in his gut. His lovers hair often looked like that just after they'd had sex, sweat wetting his hair and Malcolm's hands usually ran through it leaving random spikes.

He took a sip from his glass in an effort to cool himself and his thoughts down but the liquid was intoxicating and he had a sneaking suspicion a local aphrodisiac. He eyed Trip again from across the room, he had his head thrown back laughing at some comment from the Captain, exposing his golden neck for all to see.

His eyes travelled to the other occupants in the room, Travis & Hoshi seemed happily in conversation and were laughing occasionally themselves, the waiters both male & female were stood patiently in the only corner of the room waiting to be called over or attend to an empty glass.

They all seemed in dialogue with each other apart from one guy who had taken notice of the Commander himself, involuntarily Malcolm growled and sent the man a deadly stare...back off he's taken, the guy looked at Malcolm, nodded in understanding and silently turned around looking thoroughly chastised.

Another look to his partner and his body decided enough was most definitely enough, he wanted Trip Tucker Now!

Away from prying eyes; and preferably naked.

He stood with considerable grace for someone who'd consumed as much beverage as he had, and he handed his now empty glass to one of the female waitresses as he made his way over to the seated friends, he nodded at the Captain as he approached.

"Sir," he smiled "Mind if I borrow Commander Tucker a second?" he asked gesturing to the man at his side.

"By all means...enjoying your stay Malcolm?" the Captain asked looking out the large window to his side and back to his armoury officer.

"Yes sir...wonderful place," Trip stood and joined his side; he nodded again at the Archer and pulled Trip away to the other side of the room so he could whisper privately to him.

"Whatcha want Malcolm?" Trip asked noting that although they'd stopped Malcolm still hadn't let go of his shirt and had pulled him pretty close for a public place...well not exactly public but still...

"You." he answered shortly, enjoying the warmth he could feel from the commanders body being so close, and the scent of the man filling his senses.

"Me?" Trip asked...slightly amused that he was being sniffed and wondered if Malcolm knew he was doing it, the guy seemed pretty under the influence of the local drink, they'd all drank it but Malcolm loved the taste the most out of all of them.

"Yes...you, I want you...naked and beneath me...know where the red room is in this place?" Trip tried to follow the jump in conversation them but gave up and answered.

"Yeah, they showed us in the first tour around. Why?"

"Its sexy in there...kind of like a boudoir...deep silk covered mattresses cover the floor...its pretty obvious what kind of 'recreational' activity you're meant to do in there...join me in it in 5 minutes?" Malcolm leered at the man infront of his who first had a surprised look on his face, but then transformed into a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Yeah...alright, see you in five" Malcolm nodded at him and exited the room, Trip still smirking and watching his ass until the doors swished closed, cutting off his view.

He crossed back across the room to Jon and crouched down in front of his friend.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Malcolm for a bit, he's suggested an activity and I thought I'd join him." he told him with a grin, that was probably just a bit to much of a give-away.

"Alright then, I was going to go fetch Porthos from that animal parlour place in a minute anyway..." he was interrupted by a short laugh from Trip.

"I still can't believe you sent him to that place...puppy massage? Pedicure? Crazy stuff..." he stood up and offered a hand to help the taller man up.

"I thought he'd enjoy it! You know how he loves the attention Hoshi gives him on board Enterprise...this is just a step up from that" he replied protecting his decision to pamper his dog, after all...Porthos deserved a break too.

They left the room nodding to Hoshi and Travis as they left and entered the corridor. They walked together until the hall spilt two ways and they had opposite directions to go in.

Jon patted trip on the back as he left "Have fun with Malcolm,"

As Trip headed away down the corridor he commented to himself "Oh yeah...fun" and heard a slightly faint

"I bet you will..." followed by a chuckle, he spun around but the Captain had already turned the corner...maybe the man did know about him and Malcolm, ahh well, he'd worry about that later, he had a lover who wanted him naked and beneath him, and who he wasn't about to keep waiting.

He located the Red Room through a maze of random hallways, and stood outside the door, straighten the collar on his brightly coloured shirt, their uniforms being left behind on Enterprise.

A light on the entry panel registered Malcolm was already inside and so he pressed the call buzzer, and the door opened with a sly shirtless Malcolm stood just inside the door. Trip opened his mouth to speak but Malcolm held up a hand to stop him, he grabbed Trips hand and led him into the centre of the room the soft mattress sinking underneath their feet.

"Computer...close the door and set red illumination" the once bright room was now cast in a deep red glow from the in built light panels on the wall, Trip raised his eyebrows.

"Neat trick, been playing with the room?" he asked letting his hands wonder over Malcolm's bare chest, causing him groan and pull Trip close for a searing kiss.

"Among other things..." he managed to pant out once they'd parted, his hands finding their way under Trips ridiculously bright shirt, in his opinion, actually he didn't think Trip owned any clothing Malcolm liked...the man always looked best naked to him. Buttons would take to long he decided and so pulled the shirt off in one piece over Trips head, leaving the man in the same state of undress as he was.

"Much better...now we're equal" he commented before mouthing the golden shoulder before him, his hands running up and down his back.

"We're always equal Malcolm" Trip replied kissing the bare neck beneath his mouth, his hot breath warming Malcolm's skin. Suddenly Trip found himself horizontal on the soft floor with Malcolm straddling him and kissing him deeply once more.

"Too much talking..." Malcolm breathed deeply against Trip's lips his want having considerably grown from having to wait for the man to come from the other room, the heat from the drink and the atmosphere the lights and room itself created, casting them both in a deep red glow made Malcolm think of boudoirs and French whores and illicit sex, all of which turned him on completely, as if Trip wasn't enough all by himself.

He began to move slowly down Trips body kissing, licking and nipping at every inch of skin he could reach. Trip stretched out his arms to follow Malcolm down but his lover was having none of that and grabbed both wrists pushing them flat against the bedding below, trapping the wondering hands and regaining total control.

Soon he'd made his way down the body beneath him and had reached his goal, the tented fabric of Trips pants, not wanting to release his hands totally, Malcolm brought both hands together over Trip's stomach, holding both wrists with one hand while the other divested Trip and himself of their lower clothing.

"Malcolm...please..." Trip half whimpered, half moaned, it was an encredibly erotic sound.

"Shhhh..." he answered, shooting up to claim his lips in a short fierce kiss. As soon as they parted he headed back down to where the now naked erection stood before him. He licked his lips wolfishly before swooping down and capturing the leaking head, making its owner cry out above him.

A few more minutes of Malcolm's administrations and Trip was straining upwards into the hot mouth surrounding him, Malcolm had let go of his hands in favour of keeping his hips down, the engineers hands now found their way into the short brown hair and he was glad the room was soundproofed, he was moaning Malcolm's name pretty loudly.

Malcolm wanted to push him over the edge, make him come screaming even louder, he sped up and his hands moved their way under Trip and he groped the mans flesh, parting it till he found the sweet hole he loved. He moved his finger in teasing motions over and around it, all the while still mouthing and licking the hot flesh of Trips erection, as he felt the hole loosen and Trips moans get more frantic he pushed in a small way and drew back his mouth slightly for the rush it was a bout to receive.

"God...Malllllll...I'm gonna...AHHHHHHHH!" the hot liquid flowed down his throat in long spurts, he swallowed all he could, savouring the salty taste of his lover. Still buzzing from the ecstatic high he'd just hit Trip could do nothing but lie there and pant.

"Mal...that...that was..." was all he managed before his head flopped back onto the soft material, he really wanted to kiss the hell out of Malcolm at that moment but he was already worried for his oxygen supply, or lack there of.

Malcolm in the meantime had moved across the room to where he'd thrown his trousers, he routed about in the pocket and found what he'd picked up from his temp- quarters on the way to the red room.

The next time he spoke he was pressed up firmly at Trip's side, his mouth breathing heavily in Trip's ear.

"Let me fuck you...in here...you looked so gorgeous today...swimming in that tiny excuse for a piece of clothing...I've wanted to fuck you since then, its been killing me..." He'd been mouthing the rim of Trip's ear and all the southerner could do was dumbly nod in response.

Malcolm rolled Trip over and pulled him up so he was on all fours, presenting him with the sweetest place in the universe. He moved forward and began to rub himself up against the round globes, once again parting them to seek out entry. He hastily squeezed out the lube onto his hands using one to prepare his lover's hole, the other to slicken himself.

When he could hold back no more and after several 'Get on with it!' from Trip he slid himself in the burning channel within his lover.

"Ohhhh...yeah..." he panted out as they both took a moment to adjust, the second passed and Malcolm's lust that had been building up over the course of the day took over, making him pound deep and slow into Trip at first but then progressed to wild and frantic thrusts, causing deep rough moans from both partners.

"Oh...God...Ohhh...GOD...TRIP!!!" Malcolm shouted out as finally he reached his peak, reaching forward to seize Trips renewed erection; he pumped the man in short fisting motion, causing his lover to scream once more and pour over his hand.

Both fell apart, panting equally, neither able to speak for several moments, Trip regained his energy first and crawled over to where Malcolm lay collapsing at his side, resting his head on Malcolm's still fats moving chest.

"Amazing...that was...you are...amazing." he gently kissed the skin under his mouth "Love you Malcolm"

"Love you too trip...thank you for letting me do that." he replied lifting his hand and stroking the already ruffled golden hair on his loved ones head.

"Oh...hey...no problem...if I knew red lights did it for ya I would have paid more attention to that Reed alert system of yours, definitely...red lights all over the ship? I could handle that." he laughed his hand wondering over Malcolm's stomach.

As much as Malcolm liked the sound of trip's laughter he decided this time he'd shut him up with a kiss instead of a witty remark.


End file.
